Right Hand (Wo)Man
by Katherin Bend
Summary: A woman from Hank's past resurfaces ... Will Hank ever be happy? Or is he destined to be alone...
1. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 1

**A/N: I've noticed a major lacking of Voight fics on this site … besides that poor Hank gets like NO love on the show, and I have no idea why not. Jason Beghe is HOT. Anyway for this story, Kat is about 15 years younger than Hank and Trudy, making her in her 40s (Antonio's a few years older than that)… but Kat, Antonio and Trudy knew each other from Patrol, and Kat, Hank and Al knew each other even before then. I'm not saying the timing matches up beautifully, but I felt the need for some Voight love. Please enjoy! (if it sucks I'm sorry)**

Right Hand (Wo)Man

Katherin Bend looked up at the front door of the 21st district with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was back here, back in Chicago… she had been away for years, and never planned on coming back…yet fate intervened. She was home, ready to help the man, and the friends, she had left behind. She took a deep breath and walked up the front steps into the district.

Her first stop was the front desk. She stood , semi patiently waiting for someone to see her when she heard a woman's voice cut through the background chatter . "Oh my god, Kitty?" When she turned she saw the smiling face of Trudy Platt, long time friend calling out her nickname .

"Troods!" she stepped forward to give the woman a hug. The rest of the room grew silent, all the patrol officers were in shock. Trudy wasn't typically a friendly person, she was quick witted and always had a snarky comment but overly friendly was never something she would be accused of being.

"Girlfriend! Let me take a look at you!" Trudy held her at arms length after squeezing her tightly. "Does Hank know you're here yet?" Kat shook her head. "Garcia! Watch the front desk. " Trudy barked out to a man that was standing in front of her , who nodded wide eyed and went behind the desk. "Come on, I'll take you up!" she looped arms with Kat and buzzed them through to upstairs.

In Intelligence the team was going over paperwork for old cases, and making idle conversation. It was a slow day which they were all thankful for. They had been through too much turmoil in the last few months with Al getting killed and they needed some down time. They all turned towards the sound of two sets of footsteps coming into the bullpen.

Trudy nodded at them all but walked right past them in a blur with a woman on her arm, and went straight to Hanks office. Knocking once she didn't hesitate to just open the door without being invited in. "Hank, you have a visitor."

Hank stood and started around from behind his desk "Who is it Trudy." His eyes widened when Kat peeked her head around Trudy. "Katie?" He walked slowly to her, shock on his face.

"Hi Hank." Kat and Trudy had matching grins. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. His hands sat at her waist for a moment before slipping them around her and squeezing back. When they separated Kat swore she saw a tear appear in Hanks eye but it disappeared just as quick.

"What are you doing here?" Hank finally spoke after he regained his composure.

"I heard about Al… I came to pay my respects. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I was on a job." She sat down in the chair he pointed at and continued. "My boss gave me some leave time, I thought since you were down a detective I could help out. Besides-" she smiled at him "You owe me a drink."

Trudy took that as her cue to leave. "When you leave stop by and see me , I'll give you my number and we can catch up properly." She squeezed the young woman's shoulder who nodded, and Trudy walked out closing the door behind her. As soon as she did the group started asking questions.

"Sarge who is that woman?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had friends Sarge. " Jay teased.

"Hey Chuckles, you don't know everything about me." She pointed at Jay. "That lady in there? She's one of the best detectives , and women I've ever known. You all might learn a thing or two from her." She started off back towards the stairs. "Oh-" she turned back around "And you may want to watch what you say about her when you're around Hank. He loves that woman, a lot." With that she disappeared down the steps.

The group took turns staring after Trudy, then at each other.

"He loves her ? Like… A daughter?" Kim spoke up.

The rest of the group shrugged.

Inside his office Hank sat next to Kat, holding her hand. He looked into the eyes of the woman he had known for most of her life. The Voights's and the Bend's lived next door to each other, Kat had hung out with Erin and Justin, been to his house for holidays. After Camille died, it grew into something else.. Something neither of them were prepared for. "Katie, I'm glad you're here. It's been..." He trailed off.

Kat squeezed his hand. "I understand . Al was your right hand man, your confidant. Hank I'm here to be that for you. We can come up with any story about how we know each other you want to tell your team, it doesn't matter to me. What's important is that you have me, for as long as you need." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, waiting a beat before pulling away. She wasn't used to seeing this version of Henry Voight. This one was beat down, depressed… he didn't have the same growl to his voice he usually did. Kat knew she had come at the right time. If anyone could bring him out of this funk it was her.

They rose together and he placed his hand on her elbow to lead her out of his office when he stopped suddenly causing her to lose her balance. She grabbed onto his arms and stared into his eyes for a moment. "Katie… thank you. You have no idea how much better I feel already having you here." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making Kat smile.

"So, am I a friend? Neighbor ? Girlfriend?" they snickered at that one, mainly because of the history between the two of them.

"I think my team would have a collective heart attack if I told them you and I were dating. " a smile crept onto his face. "They think I'm an old man… cranky and boring."

She giggled "Well I know better don't I? Let's give them something to talk about shall we?" she winked at him and they walked out of the room together, his hand on the small of her back. His team had already gathered near his office, waiting for them to exit so they could pounce.

Hank cleared his throat "Team I want to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, this is Katherin Bend. Katie, these are the members of my Intelligence Unit." He pointed to each individual as he introduced them. "Officers Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzek. Detectives Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton. " Each member shook her hand when introduced. "And I think you know this guy ." He gestured to Antonio who was walking up the steps two at a time.

"Tony??" Kat broke out into a huge grin.

"Kat??" Antonio's grin matched hers. He ran over and picked her up, twirling her second before setting her back down, ignoring the looks the rest of the team were throwing him. "What the hell are you doing here??"

"I was just about to explain. Impatient as always I see." Kat winked at her friend.

"So how do you all know each other ?" Jay interrupted , being the one to verbalize what the rest were thinking.

"I used to be a detective here in Chicago. I started with Trudy and Tony here in patrol." She looked to Hank to see if he wanted her to continue, but he just stared at her with those big brown eyes of his. "But I'm here because of Al."

That caused even more confusion between the team members . "Al? You knew Al?" Adam asked. He couldn't talk about his friend and ex partner without anger and pain twisting him up inside.

"Yes, I've known Hank, Trudy , Al, Antonio and their families for many years… a lifetime ago it seems… I heard that he had been killed and wanted to come sooner but my job wouldn't let me. Now I'm here, ready to help this team in any way I can." She held out her hand and Hank squeezed it. "I'm on loan to you guys while you're down a man, or as long as you need me."

"Katie is one of the best detectives I've ever worked with. Treat her with respect." He turned towards Kat "I'm going to call the commissioner make sure you get full access and jurisdiction while you're here." He went to give her a kiss but pulled back at the looks he saw from his team. Instead he just patted her shoulder and walked back into his office , shutting the door.

When Kat turned back towards the group their eyes were wide, like they had so much they wanted to ask their brains might explode. She chuckled at their faces "Okay first off, call me Kat or Katie, whichever you like. Second… ask your questions. I know you have them, and I'll answer as honestly as I can." She started to walk to the other end of the bull pen, giving Antonio a friendly punch on his arm as she walked by. She hoisted herself up on the edge of his desk and waited for the questions she knew they had.

"So… you and Voight? Together?" Kim was the brave one that spoke up when no one else would.

Kat and Antonio both laughed. "Let me guess … Troods couldn't keep her mouth shut. " she rolled her eyes and laughed at the team mouthing Trudy's nickname. "Yes, Hank and I have… dated. We haven't seen each other in awhile though, my job makes me travel quite a bit.

"But, you're our age… right ?" Adam felt a slap upside his head from Hailey "Ow!"

Again Kat laughed. "Don't you know it's not polite to ask a woman's age?" she wagged her finger at him.

"Sorry about him, we don't usually allow him around people, he doesn't know how to behave. " Jay grinned at her. "How long exactly have you known Voight?"

"We were neighbors when I was younger. My family moved in next door to his when I was 17. I remember spending holidays when them when I was home from college." She got a sad look on her face for a second but it quickly disappeared. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"So you knew Erin?" Jay asked.

Kat smiled warmly at him. "Yes,I did.. Justin too. After I went to college I would come back and visit and we would spend time together. I actually thought Erin was working here…"

"She left a few years ago to join the FBI in NY." Antonio commented. "So you're what ? Here for a few weeks ?" he grabbed her hand and squeezed. It had been awhile since he had seen his friend, before he started in Intelligence, and it was great to have her back in Chicago.

She could tell the team members were still curious. "I'm actually here for as long as I'm welcome. I took a leave from work to grieve for my friend. I know you all have worked with Hank for what? A few years? But I've known this man since I was in my teens. Al's death is going to hit him hard, if it hasn't already. I'm just here to protect him from his grief."

"It isn't just him that's hurting." Adam said quietly.

"Believe me, I know. " She got the sad look in her eyes again.

"Well we should all hang out at Molly's! Maybe hear some Voight, or Trudy stories?" Kevin broke the silence. "I mean … Sergeant Platt…" when the rest of the team gave him a funny look.

"Molly's?" Kat asked.

"Yeah a bar in Bucktown that's owned by some fire fighters we know. It's our hang out." Hailey said. "Maybe we could meet up tonight?"

"Sure. I just need to find a hotel and get myself settled. I came straight from the airport and didn't get a chance to find one."

Antonio poked her in the ribs playfully. "Hey, you can stay with me if you want. I've got the room. It'll be like the old days." They grinned at each other.

"What about Laura? The kids?" Kat had scanned his desk before taking a seat on it and didn't see any recent pictures of the family. "Where's Jules?"

"Laura and I got divorced a few years ago. Eva lives with me, she would be thrilled to see you again." Antonio's eyes turned sad "Jules was killed awhile back…"

Kat placed a hand on Antonio's arm, and the two of them shared a look, forgetting there were other people in the room.

Hanks door slammed open and the entire bullpen sat up and took notice . "The catching up will have to wait, for now we have a case."

"Nothing like jumping in feet first. Where do you want me Boss?" She said teasingly to Hank, who made her turn red at the look he gave her.

"With me." Came his reply.


	2. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 2

A/N: I had some really upsetting news yesterday so not sure how often I'll be updating my stories …

Not sure how long this story will be…thanks for the review already though that was really awesome !! Hopefully you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The ride to the crime scene was a quiet one in the lead car. Hank and Kat didn't talk, but it was a comfortable silence. After all these years he still got nervous when he was around her. Hank Voight, nervous because of a woman. His team would have a field day with that if they found out.

They had been called to the scene of a suspected robbery/homicide. Kat hung back watching the team work, taking in their dynamics. She saw Hank take charge , barking orders, and the team took notice of his change in attitude right away . They caught him a few times looking at Kat when he thought no one was watching, with a smile on his face.

"Hey, check it out." Ruzek elbowed Atwater and motioned to Hank. "Sarge is in love…" they grinned at each other chuckling, not noticing when Antonio walked up behind them.

"Hey, you might want to concentrate on the task at hand instead of gossiping like school children." Antonio admonished them quietly . "Voight getting back to his normal self is a good thing."

"No … yeah I mean… this girl… uh.. woman… must mean a lot to him is all." Ruzek started sputtering. He got the eye from Atwater and they went on speaking to the neighbors .

Antonio laughed to himself, they were right after all. Hank did look a little like a boy with a crush when he looked at Kat. Antonio understood, he himself had a crush on her when they were working patrol together, even while he was married to Laura. While he would have never acted on it then, he wondered how her coming back to Chicago would affect them. He walked over to where she was standing, nudging her slightly. "Whatcha thinking."

Kat jumped a bit and smiled . "Just watching your team, trying to get a feel for how they work." She pointed at Ruzek. "He's cocky, am I right?"

"You have no idea how much." Antonio smirked. "Al was the one that brought him in to the unit. Said he saw a lot of himself in the kid."

"Ah. I knew there was a reason I liked him… he was one of Al's projects." Kat grinned. "We need to grab a beer, I want to hear about them… all of them."

"Wait, you off whiskey ? I thought it was all you drank?"

Kat shrugged. "My tastes have changed."

They caught a glimpse of Hank walking towards them "Look alive, boss is on his way." Kat said winking at Antonio.

"Antonio what can you tell me?" Hank stood in front of the pair, arms folded.

"Victim's name was Peter March. 45, lived alone, looks like a simple BE gone sideways." Antonio reported.

"Cause of death?"

"ME said they believe blunt force trauma, but will know more once they get him on the table." He flipped through his notepad. "Atwater and Ruzek are walking with patrol, canvasing the neighborhood. Upton and Halstead are inside and Burgess is talking to the neighbor that called it in."

"Good. Can you take a look at the body? Tell me what you think." Hank asked her.

Kat shrugged "Sure." She followed the two of them inside . Grabbing gloves she approached the body on the floor.

"Boss?" Halstead looked at Hank who just waved him off.

"Katie – do your thing." Hank said.

She got down on the floor, scanning the body without touching it. Closing her eyes she imagined what the victim was doing, seeing , feeling in the moments before his death. He had a large wound to the back of his head , but in Kat's examination she determined the correct cause of death. "He was shot. " She said quietly, causing the team members in the room to stop what they were doing.

"What?" Halstead knelt down beside her. "Where's the entry point? The ME didn't see a bullet hole."

"They wouldn't." She pointed to the back of the victims head. "He was shot then bludgeoned. The perp did that to mask the gunshot wound." Hank held out his hand to help her up. "Thanks. You have to get close and smell, which I know sounds gross" she commented when the team gave her funny looks " but that's the only way you can get it."

Jay leaned over and made a face. "All I smell is blood."

"You." Kat pointed at Hailey who was standing in the doorframe. "Hailey right? You try." Jay gave her a strange look. "It's nothing personal, women have a stronger sense of smell is all."

Hailey knelt down and sniffed with a surprised look on her face. "I can smell the gun powder. It must have been close range. Execution style?"

Kat nodded. "I need to take a look at this man's background to build my theory." When she saw the other three officers come in she explained "My primary skill is profiling. Can we go back to the precinct and start working on it now?" she looked to Hank, eager to get started.

"Burgess, and Atwater finish getting statements from the neighbors . Ruzek start pulling pod and camera footage from the neighborhood. Halstead and Upton track down next of kin, and start a file on this guy. I want everything on my desk in an hour ." They all nodded and went about their tasks, leaving Kat, Antonio and Hank standing in the living room with the body.

"You still got it I see." Antonio smirked. "I thought Halstead was gonna hurl when you told him to sniff the body."

Kat shrugged. "Your men need stronger stomachs." She grinned at Hank, who chuckled and nodded.

Back at the precinct the reports and statements were in, and Kat was watching the video surveillance with Ruzek.

"So, if you don't mind me asking…" he began when she cut him off.

"Your time for questions was earlier Officer..." She smiled at him. "But I'll let it slide I suppose. What are you just dying to ask me?"

"Call me Adam ma'am."

Kat let out a laugh. " Ma'am?? Call me Kat."

"Right , Kat. So you and Sarge… really?"

"I'm confused as to why this is such a hard concept for you guys. " Kat smiled. "He's a great man."

"Yeah I mean , sure… it's just we haven't ever really seen him with a woman … like… ever." Adam shrugged.

Kat found that interesting. She would have to ask Antonio later for more details, but for now she turned back to the video. "There! Pause that."

The video showed a large male entering the house. They fast forwarded and didn't see him exit at all. "He must have gone out the back. Any way to see if there's footage at the back of the house?"

Ruzek busied himself over the keyboard, cutting his eyes over to steal a glance at the woman sitting next to him. Her hair was blond, skin pale with a permanent pink tint to her cheeks. She was pretty, and all of a sudden Adam had a hard time concentrating on the video with her being so close. "Can I ask you something else?"

Kat sighed a little but nodded, still watching the video playing.

"What's the deal with you and Antonio?"

Kat smiled warmly. "Tony and I are really good friends. I was there for Diego's birth, hung out with Eva when she was growing up. I don't have kids of my own so they were kind of like my surrogate family." She looked at Adam "Why?"

He quickly looked back at the screen "No reason. Hey, there's the guy again! I think I can zoom in on his face…"

"Bingo." They said at the same time.

"Boss we got something!" Ruzek and Kat walked in together to the bull pen with pictures in hand, and the rest of the team gathered around the board. "This is Daniel Mendoza, an enforcer for the Latin Kings. He entered the house about 8:50 through the front entryway and exited out the back about 10 minutes later." He posted the picture on the white board , writing the man's name underneath. "It looks like our vic might be tied up with a gang."

"Good work. Did the cameras catch him anywhere else after he left the house?" Hank looked around the room.

"No, pods and video surveillance lost him after he left."

Jay posted the picture of the victim "Kat was right , ME found a bullet lodged in the vics brain, looks like a small caliber. Too damaged to get anything off of it though. "

Kat nodded "We need to check with the ME for signs of torture . If this was gang related then they might have wanted information from the victim, a location of something or someone." She picked up her note pad and started writing. "Was the time of death in the window of when Daniel Mendoza was spotted at the house?"

"ME said TOD could have been anywhere between 8 and 11. So, yes? But it's a big gap." Jay replied.

"Okay, that's it for tonight. I want the pavement pounded tomorrow morning." Hank checked his watch "It's late. Katie, can I see you in my office?" he motioned towards the door.

"Still on for Molly's ?" Hailey asked and the group responded with affirmatives. "Kat?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up." She made a "Wait for me" gesture to Antonio who nodded and sat down at his desk while the rest of the unit grabbed their jackets and took off. Kat followed Hank into his office, waiting until he shut the door before talking. "I think I can get a pretty decent profile going –" she stopped mid sentence when Hanks mouth crashed down on hers. She was shocked for a moment before regaining her composure and slipping her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. They broke apart before things could get too heated, but the kiss made Kat dizzy. She held on to Hank, looking into his eyes. "Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

"I wanted to do that since you walked in here this morning." Hank growled. "I've missed you Katie… more than you realize. Hell, more than I realized before just now." He leaned in again and kissed her forehead before moving back and staring into her eyes… he has forgotten how haunting they were -blue grey in color that leaned more blue when she was happy, and grey when she was excited about something. Right now both colors were prominently shining through.

Kat smiled "So are you coming to this Molly's they are all talking about ?" she ran her fingers down his arms that were still wrapped around her.

"I avoid that spot typically , there was bad blood between me and the fire fighters that hang out there." He leaned down to kiss her neck, causing her to moan softly. "Besides, I figured we could go home , catch up…"

Kat bit her bottom lip. "Mmmm Hank, I was planning on staying with Antonio. Don't you think your team would talk even more that they already are if I went home with you?" her breathing quickened when he bit down slightly on her collarbone.

Hank stepped back "You're staying with Antonio?" his voice raspy. He got jealous for a millisecond until he realized she was right. The team were like school children, gossiping and giggling about him already he couldn't imagine what they would do if he brought her home. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He stepped back further and went to open the door to his office before she stopped him.

"That doesn't mean I can't stop by for a drink later…" she leaned up and whispered in his ear "You can show me what I've been missing…" she kissed him on the cheek and opened the door , leaving him speechless. "Hey Tony you ready?"

He nodded and grabbed her bag that had been deposited by his desk earlier that day. "Voight not joining us?" he smirked at her , causing her face to flush.

She shook her head and Hank watched the two of them leave down the steps. He always did love watching her walk out of a room. He shook his head and sat down behind his desk, pulling out the bottle and a glass tucked in one of his drawers.


	3. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 3

A/N: This is for the latest guest reviewer… I'm sorry I should have explained a bit more… my character will always have the same name (a play on my own) but no, these are totally different storylines and backgrounds, ages etc. But I'm really glad that you've read my other stories!! (See my Chicago fire story too!)

Chapter 3

Molly's

Antonio opened the passenger door and held out his hand for Kat. She took it, smiling , and got out, and he shut the door behind her. "So tell me the story of this place." She asked as they were walking up to the door, Antonio's hand at the small of her back guiding her.

"Owned by a group of firefighters from house 51. Gabby was an owner until she moved to Puerto Rico a year ago to help with relief efforts. It's nice, you'll like it." He smiled at her.

"And the reason Hank doesn't come here? He mentioned bad blood?" Kat stopped short before going inside. She could tell by the look on Antonio's face it wasn't a subject they would talk about inside.

"Matt Casey, he was a lieutenant, now Captain at the fire house… a few years back, Voight tried to force Casey to change his story on an accident involving Justin… we thought he was dirty, I arrested him."

"Wait a second, you WHAT?" Kat turned towards Antonio glaring at him. "You arrested Hank? How long was he in jail?? How are you working for him?"

"This conversation requires alcohol. And a few hours… how about we talk about it later ?" Antonio nudged her forward and held open the door. "After you." He made a half bow gesturing at her to enter.

"This isn't over Tony. I want to know. " she pointed a finger at him and he held his hands up in surrender once they were inside.

"Of course, just… later." He lead her to the bar. "Herrmann I want you to meet an old friend of mine from when I worked Patrol. Kat this is Christopher Herrmann. Herrmann, Katherin Bend. Herrmann's one of the owners, along with Otis , and Stella." Antonio pointed the other two out as he said their names

The silver haired firefighter held out his hand and smiled wide at her. "Any friend of Antonio's is a friend of ours!!"

Kat took the older man's hand smiling back at him. "Really nice to meet you."

"So what can I get you? First drink is free."

"Wait, you're giving away booze? That NEVER happens !" a voice spoke up out of a crowd of people at the end of the bar.

"Shut it Cruz! She's new, and a friend of Dawson's so she gets a free drink! Whatta have Katherin?"

Kat laughed to herself, she could see why Antonio liked it here. "Please , call me Kat… and whiskey, neat no ice would be great." She turned and saw Antonio's look. "What?"

"I thought you said your tastes changed ?" he grinned at her.

Kat shrugged. "Beer is for later. Right now I need whiskey." She nodded at the bartender and brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip. She closed her eyes as it burned it's way down, a familiar feeling. When she heard Antonio asking for a beer she opened her eyes again meeting his. He lead them to a table off to the side of the room. The bar was crowded but not overly noisy. It had white fairy lights hanging from the ceiling that made the room feel cozy. "So which one do I need to avoid?" she waved her hand around the room. "The Captain." She explained when Antonio gave her a funny look.

"Oh no Casey is fine now. Really everything's died down, Hank just doesn't like to be around a lot of people so he avoids Molly's." He took a sip from the bottle Herrmann had handed him. "Another reason why the team is having a hard time wrapping their heads around you two. He's been alone for as long as they've known him."

Kat changed the subject. "Do you know that Ruzek called me ma'am? Ma'am Tony! I felt ancient."

Antonio couldn't contain his laughter "Hey at least they didn't give you a walker! I got one of those after my last trip to the hospital."

"Ever think of calling it quits?" Kat asked , taking another sip from her glass.

"Laura left because I came back to work right after being shot instead of retiring. She said I cared about the job more than us. She was right. My kids? Are my world… but I don't know what I would do if I wasn't a cop anymore. "

Kat nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "I know. I feel the same way. This job, as stressful and demanding as it is… it's what I get up each morning for...to put bad guys away and protect our citizens. I couldn't even imagine doing anything else."

"Hey you made it!" A loud voice broke their moment . They dropped hands and looked up to see the rest of the team coming towards them with drinks already in hand. Ruzek was the loud one , and he plopped himself down next to Antonio. "So Kat how do you like Molly's ?"

Kat smiled "It's really quaint. I can see why you guys like it here."

"Voight didn't wanna tag along?" Jay asked standing at the end of the table. He glanced at Kat when he asked the question, causing her face to flush a bit.

"No, said something about wanting to get some more work done. So tell me more about yourselves! If we are going to be working together I should get to know more about you all right?" The team members crowded around the table and took turns telling Kat their backgrounds. Kat could tell the unit was made up of solid individuals. She got some strange feelings off Ruzek, Burgess, Halstead and Upton, so she made a mental note to ask Antonio about it when they made it home later.

The team sat for a good hour talking about themselves , with Kat consuming more glasses of whiskey and even joining in on a round of shots. After awhile Kat glanced at her watch and saw the time. She didn't want to make Antonio leave, but also knew she couldn't drive herself back to the district, so she discreetly sent Hank a text asking him to come pick her up. When Antonio saw her getting ready to leave he grabbed her arm. "Where you going ? It's early still."

"I left some files at the district, gonna run and get them then I'll be back. I promise."

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her, but let her go. She waved to the other members at the table and made her way outside, where she found Hank leaning against his vehicle waiting for her. She smiled wide at the sight of him. "Hi." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped in the passenger side of the car, waiting until Hank got in on the other side and drive off before saying anything else. "I told Tony I'd be back…"

Hank grabbed her hand , interlocking their fingers, and brought it up to his lips, brushing them over the inside of her wrist. Kat flushed at the yearning she felt in the pit of her stomach. "I want to bring you somewhere." He spoke quietly, glancing over at her to see her nod before turning to face the road again. He drove her to the spot on the river where he had come many nights. To think, to scream, to curse the city he was meant to protect, to bury his sins… he wanted her to know everything. When he stopped the car he got out, circling the vehicle and letting her out.

Kat walked out towards the water. "It's beautiful here. What is this place?" she felt Hank come up behind her, his arms wrapping around her mid section and pulling her close.

"It's known as the Silos." He went on to tell her about Kevin Bingham, why Erin had to leave for the FBI and why Al was killed. That one was tough, Hank could see the sadness in her eyes when he explained that he was the reason Al was gone. He explained his team was in the dark for the most part, and that the could never know what truly happened .

Kat couldn't help but feel sadness over the real reason they had lost their friend, but she understood the loyalty Al had felt for Hank. She could see it in his current team members, and knew that they all had his back no matter what the situation. She looked into Hank's eyes and knew it had taken a lot for him to confess everything to her. She cupped his cheek and he leaned down, crushing his lips to hers. All the anger, sadness, passion that had been built up released, and they clung to each other like their lives depended on it, only releasing to breathe. Hank's lips began a descent down Kats neck, stopping to nip at the pulse point and making her moan.

"Hank" she said with a raspy voice "I need to get back…" even as she said the words she regretted it. Her body was telling her to stay here, with the man she missed, but her brain was telling her to stop being stupid.

Hank ignored her, his hands roaming he felt the warmth of her skin. He lead her back to the car, pushing her against the frame and continuing the sweet assault with his tongue and lips on her neck and exposed collarbone. She yelped when he sucked hard enough to bring blood to the surface.

"Hank! Someone will see that!" she pushed him back gently and turned to check the mark in the side mirror, growling at him.

"Who cares. I want them to…" he crooked a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Come home with me." He said with a want in his voice.

"You're acting like a teenager. " She grinned at him. "What's gotten in to you?"

He leaned back in close, lips hovering above hers. "You." He said before kissing her again, this time his tongue stroking her lips begging for entrance. When she allowed it he growled deeply and pushed up against her, his tongue dancing with hers. They continued for a few minutes before she pulled back, catching her breath.

"I'll tell you what… this weekend, I'll stop by. Until then it's business only…" she made a mewling noise when he nipped at her earlobe. "Hank I mean it."

When he looked into her eyes he could tell she was serious. He hadn't felt this way in so long , it was difficult not to just say forget the team and take her home right now, but he knew deep down she was right. He sighed and straightened , opening the door so she could get in. "Okay, I'll take you back." She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him close , kissing him soundly on the mouth before letting go so he could shut the door. He grinned to himself as he walked around to get into the drivers seat, and pulled away heading back towards Molly's.

Kat walked back in to Molly's an hour later, after making some haphazard attempt to cover the mark that Hank had made on her collarbone so it wasn't visible, and actually stopping by the precinct to get the files she forgot. The bar was just as crowded as it was when she left. She scanned the room to see if the team was still around and found most of them at the same table she left them. She waved to Herrmann as she walked past, fidgeting with her jacket collar and walked back up to the group . "Hey all, what did I miss?"

"Hey! You get what you needed?" Antonio asked but the team all smirked at each other.

Kat held up the folders "I did thanks." She sat down and they began talking again , until Antonio checked his watch.

"We better head out. Guys, don't stay too late, Voight wants us in at 8." He grabbed his jacket and held out an arm to Kat who smiled and took it. "See you guys tomorrow."

The team waved and the two headed out, back towards Antonio's house. When they got there Antonio grabbed Kat's bag from his car and showed her inside. "This is my room, that's Eva's." He lead her down the hall "And here's the guest room." He dropped her bag on the bed. "Bathroom is across the hall, towels in the linen closet." He stopped short when she took off her jacket and he saw the mark on her collarbone. He felt a bolt of jealousy run through his system, but pushed it down. "Eva is with friends tonight but you can catch up this weekend with her." He sat next to her bag on the bed "Any questions?"

"Yeah… not about the house, a few about the team." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She was comfortable with Antonio, they had known each other for so many years it didn't even occur to her changing in front of him wasn't something she should do. "What's the deal with Ruzek, Burgess, Halstead and Upton? I got this … sexual tension vibe coming from all four of them." She shimmied out of her pants and rifled through her bag, finding sleep wear and changing in to it. She heard Antonio clear his throat, and saw he was trying not to look at her. "Oh gosh Tony you aren't going to get all shy high school boy on me now are you? How many times did we change in front of each other in the academy ?" she poked him in the arm with her finger, making him laugh.

"Sorry, that red mark is making me uncomfortable." He teased her, causing her to gasp and run to the bathroom to check. He chuckled when he heard her swearing and mumbling threats of violence against Hank. "I'm kidding get back in here!" he yelled at her, and she did, red faced.

"I'm sorry. I told him…" Kat shook her head, embarrassed to finish the thought.

"It's nice to see Hank letting loose. He's been wound as tight as a spring the last few months. But ya may wanna keep a lid on that around the team… for now."

Kat pulled on her sleepwear and went back to the bathroom to wash up. After a few minutes she came back , face pink. Moving the bag to the floor she leaned against the headboard, stretching out on the bed, legs laying in Antonio's lap. "So now that you've sufficiently teased me, tell me about the four of them. What's going on there ?"

Antonio began to absentmindedly massage Kats legs that were laying in his lap. "Well, Burgess and Ruzek were engaged, twice. Ruzek and Upton are … we'll call it dating… Halstead and Upton are partners, and he just found out they're doing what they're doing. I'm not sure Burgess knows yet." He moved to her feet. "Voight had a very strict no relationships in the unit policy until Erin and Jay started dating. Then it was like the dam bust and everyone was allowed to date."

Kat bit her bottom lip trying not to moan from Antonio's actions. Her senses were on overdrive after the little rendezvous with Hank earlier, and he was turning her on whether he meant to or not. She changed the subject "So what about you? Anyone special I need to do a background check on?" she pushed him gently with her foot.

He laughed "No, my last relationship was with a paramedic out of house 51, Sylvie Brett. She was really sweet, a great girl but it just wasn't meant to be." Antonio patted her feet so she moved them and he got up. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." She got up and padded after him to the kitchen. "You know you still need to explain the whole arresting Hank thing right ?"

He handed her one bottle and took a long pull from the other. "That's gonna have to wait. It's late, and as you know we aren't kids anymore." He winked at her.

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Speak for yourself!" she downed half the bottle in one gulp. "You're just trying to get out of explaining to me what the hell you were thinking!"

He sighed and went back to the bedroom, this time he sat against the headboard, and she sat between his legs, learning back against his chest. "So it all started with a car accident that Justin was in…"


	4. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 4

A/N: As in previous stories I have mentioned I do not own the characters from Chicago PD, Fire or Med… only my own character of Katherin and any others I come up with. I just like playing with these characters a lot! Who wouldn't… they're divine!! Also thanks so much for the reviews!! My heart is happy. :) ps: RATING CHANGE!

Chapter 4

It was 2 am by the time Antonio got done telling the story of how and why he arrested Hank. Much to his surprise Kat hadn't interrupted once, letting him get through the entire story and not asking questions. The friends had shifted to laying next to each other on the bed during the story telling to get comfortable. "I should probably let you get to sleep." Antonio went to get up and stopped when he felt Kats hand on his arm.

"Stay." She yawned and curled up into a ball. "Like old times…" Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing started to even out.

Antonio smiled and turned off the light, getting under the covers he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and felt her snuggle close to him, her hand reached up and rested on his chest, while his laid on the small of her back. He closed his eyes and was out fairly quickly .

The next morning Kat woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, and a massive headache. She stretched and rolled over, seeing a glass of orange juice , two aspirin and a bottle of water on the side table she smiled. Antonio always knew what she needed , even when she didn't know herself. She swallowed the pills, finished the juice and made her way across to the bathroom with the bottle of water. She downed the water before hopping in the shower, letting the hot water rain down on her, and she drifted back to right before she left Chicago.

 _Flashback_

 _Kat lay on her stomach, sighing as she felt his finger tracing designs on her bare skin. She turned her head and looked into the brown eyes of the man she had just has the most incredible night with. "Morning" she said, smiling._

 _"Morning." The gruff voice responded. "Coffee?"_

 _Kat nodded. "Sure , I can make some." She went to get up and a hand on her arm pulled her back down. She giggled as she fell back against him. "I thought you wanted coffee?"_

 _Hank's lips captured hers, his tongue quickly invaded her mouth, stroking hers, making her moan. He rolled them so she was underneath, breaking the kiss only to begin a slow decent down her body with his lips. "I can think of something else that will wake me up this morning…" he looked up at her and then kept moving further down her body._

 _"Hank!" Kat moaned his name loudly as he buried a finger in her, the rough pad of his thumb running over her bundle of nerves before slipping another finger in. It didn't take long of that combination for her to see stars and call out his name . Before Kat came back down off her high he thrust himself in her, desire coursing through his veins. She arched underneath him, allowing him to capture a nipple in his mouth. Kat dug her nails into Hank's back, causing him to bite down gently before releasing hold. He sucked hard on the side of her breast, leaving a bright red mark, which he ran his tongue over trying to soothe. Hank pumped in and out of Kat, feeling her walls envelop him until they both went over the edge. A few moments of them trying to catch their breath and Hank rolled off of Kat, pulling her close to him._

 _"I didn't hurt you did I?" was his first question when they could speak again, his thumb running over the bright red mark he had made. He looked into her shining eyes and saw the grin on her face._

 _"I'm not some little breakable thing Hank. You didn't hurt me, it was perfect." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth before burying her face into his chest. "I love you." She regretted it the second the words came out of her mouth, but only because of the timing. Kat had felt this way about him for awhile ,and even though they had only just started seeing each other officially, it seemed like they had been together a lot longer._

 _Hank raised her chin so he could look into her eyes again. His heart broke at the tears he saw forming, but he couldn't say the words back. It was too soon, and he hadn't said it to anyone since Camille. "I care about you Katie…"_

 _She shook her head "It's okay, I understand. " She rolled over and got up, grabbing a robe sitting next to the bed, she pulled it on. "I'm going to start that coffee." She padded out to the kitchen and he could hear the kettle start._

 _Silently he cursed himself for saying that to her. He did love her, he had for awhile. But saying it out loud was something he wasn't quite ready for. Hank got up and dressed, and watched from the doorway as Kat moved around the kitchen getting coffee cups out. A few years prior he couldn't imagine a life without Camille. Now she was gone, and the woman in his kitchen was who his world centered around. He vowed to tell her what she desperately wanted to hear, as soon as possible._

 _He never got that chance._

 _End flashback_

They had been so happy, until she got the call that changed her life. She was sent on an under cover mission that took her away from Chicago , from Hank, and almost got her killed. Kat ran her fingers over her abdomen, and the scar she had to remind her of her close call. She turned off the water that had started to run cold and got dressed quickly, pulling her wet hair into a bun, she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, taking care of me as always I see." She nudged Antonio who was standing at the stove with her hip. "This smells great. Thanks for the aspirin and juice, I woke up with a monster hangover."

Antonio grinned at her. "Duh. You mixed whiskey and beer. Doesn't take a genius to figure out you would be hurting today." He pointed to the table "Take a seat, it's almost ready. By the way" he said as he plated the food and set it on the table. "You know you talk in your sleep ? You didn't used to do that from what I remember during undercover work…" he winked at her.

"Oh gosh- I didn't say anything too bad did I?" Kat turned deep red.

Antonio laughed "Naw, unless you count moaning my bosses name while you're laying in my arms bad."

Kat threw a piece of bacon at him "I did not do that!" They both broke out laughing as he caught it.

"You're right , you didn't. But you did whimper and thrash a bit. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Kat shook her head, chewing on her bacon. "Nope, I'll let you know though if I change my mind." Grabbing her coffee cup and holding it in both hands she took a deep breath in closing her eyes to savor the scent. When she opened them she saw Antonio staring at her. "What?" she said then took a sip from her cup.

Antonio just grinned at her. "I haven't stayed up that late talking in a while… I also haven't slept with a woman lately." He raised an eyebrow at her "And by that I mean actual sleeping."

She threw her head back laughing. "You are such a flirt." Kat checked her watch and saw the time "Shit! Hank wanted us at the district by 8, we're gonna be late." They finished their plates in record time ,finished getting ready and headed to the district quickly after.

They showed up about 10 minutes late, and tried to sneak upstairs without anyone noticing . "Dawson! Bend! You're late." They cringed when they heard Hanks voice bellow out across the bull pen. Antonio avoided looking his boss in the eyes but Kat didn't. She had never been scared of Hank Voight and she certainly wasn't about to be now.

"Sorry boss. I was going over my notes and lost track of time. Won't happen again." She sat her bag down next to Antonio's desk and perched herself on it, waiting.

"See that it doesn't." Hank gave her a look but didn't expand on his comment. "What have we found out?"

"ME finished their prelim report. TOD is officially between 10 and 11 now. So Daniel Mendoza isn't our guy, unless he snuck back and did the job later." Jay held up the report, handing the folder to Hank. "She also said that there were signs of torture- broken fingers, missing nails, etc done to the body before the actual death." He looked at Kat "Good catch."

Kat nodded at him. "So we are looking for someone who either wants us to believe this is a mob hit, or an actual mob affiliation. Does the vic have any ties to the Latin Kings?" Kat had gotten her notebook out and started jotting down information.

"No, not that we can find. He's clean, no arrests, not even a parking ticket." Hailey answered. "We've got patrols going around to see if they can find a witness besides the neighbor that called it in, but so far they're batting zero."

Hank leaned back against his door frame watching the team volley ideas and info back and forth. He stole a glance at Kat, who was writing furiously in her notebook. His eyes skimmed her body and he saw she had chosen her outfit with purpose – a high cut blouse that covered the mark he had made on her the night before, a pair of tight jeans and boots that Erin would have loved to borrow , and he could feel the desire pooling in his stomach . _Holy hell what is wrong with me? She's right I'm acting like a teenager…_ he caught Antonio's glance and quickly looked away.

"Okay, talk to your CI's, see if they've heard anything going around about a possible gang hit on a civilian. Halstead, you and Upton go to the vics place of employment, see if they can shed some light on what kind of individual he was." He turned to look at the board next to his office "This man was brutally murdered, we need to find out why. Katie, can I see you ?" Hank retreated to his office and stood by the door for Kat.

Kat jumped off the desk, ignoring the looks she was getting from the remaining squad members and made her way into Hank's office. "Yes boss?" she smiled as he shut the door, a drew the shade.

Hank pushed her up against the wall , growling at her. "I thought about you all last night … do you know how turned on I am right now?" he started peppering her with kisses across her jawline and down her neck.

Kat pressed her palm against the front of his jeans, causing him to bite down on the pulse point in her neck. "I think I have a guess…" she leaned into him, moaning quietly before regaining her composure. "Hank, we have to stop this." She gently pushed him making him take a step back, giving them space. "We're at work, your team is already talking about us, and you know after this they'll be gossiping even more. We need to concentrate on finding a suspect." She had to giggle at the pout he made but he didn't argue. Instead he moved to sit behind his desk, and motioned for her to sit across from him.

He knew she was right. It was crazy how Kat coming back to town had made him regress to his teenage ways, but Hank couldn't help it. The last time he had seen her she had told him she loved him, and he didn't get a chance to say it back. He hadn't been with anyone since she left, so he was past the point of needing release. "Any ideas ? I saw you writing in your notepad…" He knew she took that thing to every crime scene she had been to going back to Patrol days… it was like her own personal security blanket. He was sure she had ran out of room in multiple books by now, with as many scenes as she has visited over the years.

Kat shook her head. "No, this isn't adding up. If the victim was clean, then why would a mob enforcer be visiting his house hours before he is killed, in a very mob like manner? " She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking .

Hank had to avert his eyes. He thought about taking her lip between his own teeth, which then lead to him thinking about other body parts he could be sucking or biting on. "Katie…" his voice was low and raspy.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at Hank and realized what her action was doing to him. "Sorry." She blushed, getting up and heading to the door. "I'm going to go work on this more."

He rose and opened the door for her, not missing the fact that his bullpen was full of the unit members again. "Any updates?" he called out to the room, and was met with a chorus of no's.

Kat sat down at an empty desk and started going over everything they had found so far. She needed to see it all in front of her to understand and comprehend what had played out for the victim that night. Before she got a chance to start digging she heard Hanks phone ring, and she watched him retreat into his office to answer it. After a minute he came back out, jacket in hand.

"We got another body."


	5. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 5

A/N: so I'm loving this feedback I'm getting ! Seems like we all needed a Voight story in our lives :) .Thanks to all my guest reviews!! A reminder I do not own any of the characters we all know and love from Chicago Fire, Med or PD… I just play with them. I do however own the character of Katherin , and any others I make up along the way. :).

Chapter 5

The team pulled up to a house with red tape surrounding it. Patrol had received a call from a neighbor saying they had heard arguing inside the house. When they arrived they found a male, deceased in the living room. The unit walked in and Kat immediately got a case of déjà vu . The scene was exactly like the previous murder, male, laying face first on the living room floor, back of his head caved in. Kat pulled on gloves and went to check the body with Antonio while the rest of the team scattered to help patrol canvas or check the house for ID and details on their victim.

When Hank walked in he saw Kat and Antonio checking the body. "What have we got?"

"Neighbors say this is Thomas Gentry, age 45. Lives alone, no family ." Antonio stood up and walked over to Hank. "Kats checking to see cause of death, ME says blunt force trauma."

"Nope, he was shot same as our first victim." Kat spoke up.

"You're sure?" Hank and Antonio walked back towards the body, stopping to stand next to where Kat was.

"No doubt. This time they didn't cover the stippling completely caused from the shot." She pointed at the wound on the back of the victims head and continued "They tried, but you can see some of the powder burn here. This was another close contact shot, execution style." Hank and Antonio both held out their hands to help her up "Thanks." She took each of their hands and stood up. "I bet my yearly salary at an agency that shall remain nameless that it's another small caliber , and that the bullet is beyond damaged therefore unable to be traced."

The rest of the team joined them at that point. "Halstead, you find his ID?"

Jay handed over the man's wallet "Yeah ID matches and confirms the name the neighbors gave us. Thomas Gentry lived alone, no family to speak of."

"Already ran him through all the databases, and surprise- no gang affiliations have popped on him boss." Ruzek was busy typing on his tablet that he brought into the field to check stuff on the fly. "No warrants, or criminal activity either. Same as the previous victim, clean."

Hank was getting pissed. Two murders in 24 hours and they had no leads. "Make sure the ME confirms time and cause of death. We need it yesterday." He spoke to Burgess who nodded and was out the door to get the ME.

Kat started walking through the house , lost in thought. Besides the crime scenes that were similar , she got the feeling she was walking around in a house she recognized. Then it clicked – this house had the same exact layout as the previous crime scene. "Hey, Ruzek!" she called out as she walked back into the living room.

"Yes ma- uh… Kat?"

She ignored his slip and the face Antonio made trying not to bust out laughing . "Can you pull records of who built this house? Or previous owners ?"

"Uh, that'll take a warrant I'm sure, we would have to get access from the Building Division of the Development Services Department , why?" he looked at her puzzled, as did the rest of the team.

"Katie, what are you thinking?" Hank asked her. He knew she was formulating some sort of theory, she was gnawing on her bottom lip again , and Hank felt his pants tighten a bit, causing him to groan quietly.

"The houses are identical. At least the layouts down here are. And the crime scenes are the same." She pulled out her notebook and thumbed through the pages until she found what case she was looking for. "Here. 6 years ago I was working a case just like this, identical victims and crime scenes… we ended up with 5 bodies before we finally made the connection. It was the houses. The cartel member that I had been tracking, they had stashed their loot in the walls of an unfinished building. When they were finally able to come back to collect it, the building was completed, and the crew didn't know which one it was in. By that time people had moved in…" she trailed off and the team members caught on to what she was saying.

"So you think that the gang members may have stashed something inside one of these houses, before they were finished and now have come back to collect but can't remember which one they hid it in?" Jay asked.

"The other crime scene is only a block away, that could be the connection." Hailey looked at her notepad. "The neighbors mentioned that it's a pretty new subdivision . That's actually plausible."

"Okay everyone back to the district , we will need those building records ASAP. Ruzek!"

"Yeah boss!" Adam looked up from his tablet that he had been concentrating on.

"I want you to pull any and all pod and surveillance footage for the surrounding areas , we need to see who went in and out of here."

"You got it Sarge!" Adam moved out the door quickly and headed back to the precinct.

Ruzek had been watching video for a few hours when he heard someone approach . He scrubbed his face with his hands and turned around to find Kat standing there. Adam noticed her eyes were bright, and she had them fixated on the screen over his shoulder.

"Here, figured you could use this." She handed him a cup of coffee as she took a seat next to him.

They smiled at each other as he took it from her outstretched hand. "Thanks." Adam downed half the cup in one gulp.

"Find anything useful?" she said, turning back towards the screen.

He finished the coffee before answering "Nada. I've been watching footage starting from last night. No strange vehicles , no weird people hanging around. No one entered the victims house at all. This is crazy." Adam rubbed his palms over his eyes when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked over at Kat to see her bright eyes staring at him with sympathy, and he noticed their color for the first time, a striking blue grey mixture.

"Don't beat yourself up Adam. It took me 5 bodies before I caught the pattern." She patted his arm.

"Yeah, about that. " he hit pause on the video playing "Who do you work for exactly?"

Kat shook her head "If I told you that I would have to kill you." She looked at him straight faced, until his reaction caused her to break the ruse and laugh. "I'm kidding. I did some work for an off the books government agency, no one you would know. But as of now I work for the Chicago police department." She smiled wide at him, leaning forward and pressing enter on the keyboard so the video would continue to play.

Adam studied her as she watched the video. Her mannerisms, the way she twirled a stray piece of hair around her finger absentmindedly that had worked it's way out of the bun she had, or chewed her bottom lip and squinted her eyes as she concentrated on the screen. He cocked his head to one side, unable to look away. She was close enough that he could smell the scent of apples coming off her. He wasn't sure if it was her shampoo or a body spray, but either way he liked it. He didn't realize someone else had come into the room until he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder .

"Ruzek."

Adam jumped up off the chair "Boss! I've been watching footage since last night, I'm not finding anything out of the ordinary…" he spoke rapidly, hoping his boss hadn't caught him staring at the woman seated next to him.

"Were you watching the screen the entire time?" Hank spoke low.

"Uh… yes?" Adam felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze at his answer.

"Oh Hank give the kid a break." Kat snickered. "He's been at this for hours. I've been watching for the last 10 minutes and haven't seen anything either…" she stopped when she saw a flash on the screen. "Ruzek did you see that?" she paused and rewound the video.

Hank let go of Adams shoulder so he sat back down and watched as the video played at normal speed again and they all saw the flash. "There!" Adam pointed "That was the flash from a gun shot right?" he tried to manipulate the image to zoom in but it went fuzzy, so he plugged a flash drive in and copied the video. "I'll call my contact at the computer division see if they can take a look at this and clean it up." He took notice of the time on the video and glanced back at Hank who nodded at him, so Adam grabbed the drive and took off, leaving Hank and Kat alone in the dungeon as it was aptly named.

Kat got up and started walking out of the room as she talked "You need to lighten up on him. If I understand correctly he isn't a tech guy, but he's making the best out of it right?"

Hank blocked her path "Katie, he was staring at you. " he growled.

Kat rolled her eyes and patted Hank on the cheek. "And? He's a nice kid Hank. Tony told me Al plucked him from the academy himself. You should go easier on him."

Her comment made Hank see red. Didn't she know she meant everything to him? It was bad enough she was staying with Antonio, he wouldn't be able to handle another one of his team trying to move in too. He decided he had had enough. Hank shut the door and pushed her up against it, leaning in and whispering in her ear "You're mine." His voice was raspy with desire, and he didn't wait for a response he greedily captured her lips with his, stoking the flame that had been smoldering for the last 24 hours .

Kat moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to press forward. Hank reached around, his hand at the small of her back and pulled her close to him. She could feel how badly he wanted her , and she almost broke down and let him take her right there until the spell was broken by a loud rapping at the door. Quickly they jumped apart , Kat straightened herself, glancing at Hank before opening the door and finding Antonio standing there smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt…" he grinned. "but the warrant just came through for housing records. You wanna take a ride?" he motioned at Kat who nodded.

"Definitely. " She started to walk out the door when she felt Hanks hand on her arm, stopping her. "Go ahead I'll meet you at the car." Antonio nodded, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Katie." Hanks eyes flashed, his voice calm but clipped.

"I know. I'll stop by tonight okay? We can talk everything through then… or not talk, whatever you want. " She gave him a sly smile and kissed him on the cheek before walking outside to the car.

As she walked up she saw Antonio leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed. "Everything good?" he had another smirk on his face.

Kat sighed. Antonio was incorrigible sometimes, especially when it came to teasing her. "Yes." She blew the strand of hair out of her face that had worked loose. "He's frustrated, I'm frustrated… it's been awhile for both of us. We left things kind of , unfinished." He opened the door and she slid inside, waiting until he got in to the drivers side and started to drive off before she continued . "Things are just unresolved between us, I had to leave suddenly and we have a lot of things that need to be worked out… You know. "

Antonio snorted "Yeah no kidding." They drove in silence for a few minutes before he looked over and saw her face . "What is it?"

"He told me I'm his…" she trailed off.

Antonio mulled on that a minute before answering. His boss was intense, there was no doubt about that. And even though Antonio made it a mission to stay out of Voight's personal life, this time he felt the need to speak up. "It's like you said, you both are frustrated because you haven't seen each other in… how many years ?"

"Seven."

"Okay so, there you go. He's got all this pent up anger and frustration over a lot of stuff. You were right , Al dying was a huge blow to all of us, but to Voight especially . Meredith wouldn't let him go to the funeral, and he's had to grieve alone, because you know he wouldn't lean on any of us."

Kat blinked back tears. Even though she knew there was nothing she could have done to avoid Al being killed, she felt responsible for Hanks grief. The what ifs started running through her head… what if she hadn't told him she loved him that day? Would it had made the last moments they spent together less awkward? What if she didn't get called away for the mission… what if she had died? Would Hank have grieved this hard for her? She was rousted from her thoughts when she felt Antonio stop the car and grab her hand.

"Kat, you've got to stop this. That man loves you, and everything will work itself out. Now, we're here so …" he motioned to the building he stopped in front of and Kat nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before the both of them exited the vehicle and made their way to the front doors.


	6. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 6

A/N: Felt like a good stopping point. Hope you all are still enjoying !! Also HUGE THANKS to all my guest reviewers but most of all the latest one!! That review made me have a huge grin on my face so thank you!!

Side note – I am originally from Green Bay, Wisconsin, and it tickles me when the show makes mention of my home state. I'll be adding little shout outs to places in my stories (which are all real in case you were wondering) .

Chapter 6

Kat and Antonio stepped into the building and made their way to the front desk, where they were met by an attractive red headed woman. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Detective Antonio Dawson CPD Intelligence Unit. This is Katherin Bend. I believe you should have gotten a call earlier letting you know we were coming?"

"Oh yes Detectives. Karen Smith, head of blueprints and building documents. Come this way I'll show you what you were requesting." She waved at them to follow her after shaking each of their hands. "It's not often we have the police asking for construction records . Can you tell me what this is regarding?"

"Sorry, no. It's an ongoing investigation." Kat and Antonio shared a look as they followed the woman to another room.

"I understand, of course. Well here you are." She motioned to the large books on the table in front of them. "These are the blueprints for the houses in a two block radius of the address your colleague mentioned on the phone. I assume you have the warrant?" Antonio handed her the paper , which she skimmed and handed back. "Thanks, just had to verify."

"We also need the records of previous owners of every house in this area." Kat commented, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, we have someone working on that, but it might take a bit. We can have it sent to your office later this afternoon if that's okay?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you." Antonio shook the woman's hand again, handing her his card. "You can have it delivered to the Intelligence Unit at this address." She smiled shyly and turned to leave them to their research. They started to flip through each blueprint and Kat saw the pattern.

"Tony, every single one of these houses have exactly the same floor plan. And look- all built by the same construction company." She pointed to the name on the blue print. "J M construction , out of Milwaukee." She snapped a picture with her phone of the name on the blue prints.

"Road trip?" Antonio asked her, his eyes lighting up.

"You just want to hit the brewery." Kat grinned, knowing her friend all too well.

He laughed . "Hey, when in Rome…I'll call Voight when we get back to the car , see if he thinks it's worth the trip."

Karen came back about that time. "Our IT person said they can get you the information by later this afternoon. Did you need anything else?" She posed the question like it was to both of them but was obviously asking only the male detective.

Kat nodded and answered anyway. "Yes, can you make copies of these blue prints and send them too? That would be really helpful." As they followed the woman back to the lobby.

"Yes of course Detective, anything for the CPD." She said smiling. Kat had to hold a laugh in as the woman batted her eyes at Antonio, who ignored her completely.

"Thanks so much for your help. We will be in touch if we need anything further. " Kat commented and the two walked back out to the car. "Boy Tony, you sure are off your game."

Antonio looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" as they got in the car and drove away .

"That woman was hard core flirting with you, and you were oblivious." Kat laughed.

Antonio shrugged and dialed Hank.

At the precinct Hanks phone rang – "Voight."

"Hank its Antonio. Kat and I found a pattern with the blueprints. The same construction crew built every single one of the houses in that two block subdivision. "

Hank made his way to the bullpen, putting them on speaker. "Go ahead. "

"So the company is named JM construction, out of Milwaukee." Antonio continued. "It might be worth a trip to look the owner in the eyes, see if they have anything to do with this."

They could hear Jay's voice pipe up from the background "No brewery stops!" and the rest of the team chuckle.

"I'll keep him focused guys, I promise. " Kat laughed, shaking her head. This team seemed to know each other pretty well, which made Kat happy.

"I'm sending you the owners information and an address now. " They heard Adam say, and a ding on their phones followed a few seconds later.

"Also the buildings department should be sending over a flash drive with all the previous owners of every house in the subdivision, as well as copies of the blueprints. They may be there before we get back." reported Antonio.

"We have no jurisdiction in Wisconsin, so keep it friendly, and keep me updated." He said roughly before disconnecting the call.

Kat and Antonio shared a look before he started north on I-94 towards the Wisconsin/Illinois border. It wouldn't take them long, Chicago was only an hour and a half away from their destination, so the two started teasing each other to pass the time. Kat poked Antonio playfully in his thigh "How did you NOT notice the red haired woman flirting with you? If I hadn't been there she would have stripped naked in the middle of the blueprints!"

Antonio shook his head laughing . "You're exaggerating. I'm sure she wasn't that bad."

Kat had tears rolling down her cheeks due to laughing. "Tony! She was throwing you major heart eyes! And you didn't even pay attention!" Kat tried to catch her breath. "Where is your head at ?? You told me your last relationship has been over for awhile, and she was pretty…"

Antonio didn't want to tell her the real reason he wasn't interested in anyone else… how he didn't have eyes for anyone but her since she walked back into his life not even 30 hours prior. It wouldn't do any good any way, he knew she and Voight would eventually figure out what they wanted , and he would be left as the unwilling third wheel.

"Oh! Stop in Kenosha for me… please?" she changed the subject like only she could and looked at him with doe eyes, which made him laugh and get aggravated all at the same time. "I need cheese curds." explaining the reason for the request, like Antonio didn't have a clue why she was asking him to stop. Kenosha was home to Mars Cheese Castle, a spot they frequented whenever they made the trek from Illinois to Wisconsin. "Oh and a kringle! You think the team would like that?"

Antonio just nodded "They'll love it, I'm sure. Jay's family has a cabin in Northern Wisconsin, but other than that I don't think any of them have talked about visiting here. It'll be a nice surprise for them." He promised to stop on their way back to Chicago.

Back at the station Hank had retreated to his office and closed the door , while the rest of the team were writing up reports and checking witness statements from both crime scenes, plus making idle chit chat. Hank had gone to his office with the intention of concentrating on paperwork. He checked his watch often, to determine how close Kat and Antonio were to their destination. After a good couple of hours of failing to get anything done, he pulled out his cell phone and typed a message to Kat, hesitating for a moment before he sent it.

In the car Kat heard her phone buzz, but didn't get a chance to check the message. "We're here." Antonio pulled up along the curb in front of a plain looking building with JM construction written on a sign hanging above a picture window. The pair got out and made their way to the entrance.

Two hours later and after the requested stop for Kat's beloved cheese curds they were back on the road driving into Chicago. "So, what do you think? The owner seemed nice…" Kat trailed off, popping a curd in her mouth and chewing.

"Yeah, I agree, but something's going on there. We can't do anything about it tonight though. When we get back to the district I'll call my friend at the state attorneys office and see if he can put me in touch with one local. You know –" Antonio looked over at her "We could be way off about this. He may not have anything to do with these murders."

Kat nodded "I know but something just isn't right." She looked down at the list of names the owner had given them of his crew that worked on the subdivision. "I want to see if Ruzek will pull backgrounds on these names. Maybe something will pop?" Antonio made a low chuckle and Kat looked at him head cocked. "What? What was that for?"

"And you call me oblivious… the kid likes you." He shook his head laughing at her.

Kat feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she bit into another curd before wrapping up the package and placing it in her bag. She saw her phone flash and pulled it out, groaning.

"What?"

"5 missed calls. I guess I forgot about my phone while we were out." She scrolled through the messages that had been sent, all from Hank. "I should probably call him." She pressed one on her speed dial and waited.

Hank heard his phone buzz and picked it up immediately. "Voight."

"Hank, it's me."

If anyone had been in the room they would have recognized the signs that it was someone he had been waiting to hear from. His features softened and his voice turned even more husky. "Katie, I've been worried."

Kat tried not to laugh at his overprotective nature. It was one of his qualities she found most attractive. "I'm fine, Antonio's fine. We are almost back to the district . Had to stop in Kenosha." The grin on her face was evident through her voice.

Hank smiled, she had always been a sucker for the dairy state for as long as he had known her. "I sent everyone home for the night. Why don't you have Antonio drop you off at my house, I'll meet you there."

"Sure. See you soon." And she disconnected. "He asked you drop me at his house, he sent the rest of the team home already."

Antonio nodded "You sure?"

Kat grinned at him "Yes Tony. 100 percent."


	7. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 7

A/N: Nothing to add, but thanks for the love!! :) WARNING: sassy chapter ahead;)

Chapter 7

Antonio dropped Kat off at Voight's house as requested, but he definitely wasn't happy about it. He waved to her, hiding the scowl on his face and took off towards Molly's to try and forget what his boss and friend were about to do.

Kat had her hand raised to knock on the front door when it was opened, and Hank filled the doorframe. His eyes ran over her, and he stepped aside to let her in. As soon as she did he shut the door and took her the bag out of her purse to store in the fridge, disappearing to the kitchen, while she slipped her boots off. When he came back he had two glasses in his hands. He handed her a glass of whiskey and motioned for her to join him on the couch. That's when he finally spoke. "I missed you today." His words were innocent enough , but the tone and growl in his voice made clear his intent.

Kat blushed , meeting Hank's gaze with her own. "I missed you too. " She sipped the whiskey slowly, savoring the warmth as it traveled down to her stomach. "Any leads on your end today?"

Hank shook his head. "Did you and Antonio learn anything?"

She pulled out her notebook from her purse and flipped it open . "The owner of JM construction seemed genuine, and had no issues handing over a list of the foreman and every one of his construction crew that were hired to work on the subdivision . The same crew built every house there." She skimmed over the names in her book "I want to make sure we run all these first thing in the morning, see if anything pops."

Hank watched her mulling over the case in her head. He adored the way she looked when she was concentrating on something. She chewed her bottom lip , sometimes squinting her eyes as she looked over the notes she had made. "What are we running them for?"

"Priors? Gang Affiliations?" she sighed and ran her hand over her face in frustration . "Hank this case is bugging me. I can't get a read on the motive at all, and it's frustrating. " She took another sip of whiskey and put the glass down next to her on the end table. "There's got to be a connection in all of this. I just need-" she was cut off when Hank leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips, making her forget what she was trying to say.

"Relax Katie. We will figure it out." He whispered into her ear and Kat felt herself doing just that. She closed her eyes and felt Hanks lips moving across her jawline and up the side of her face, his fingers in her hair . She opened them and found Hanks brown eyes staring right at her with an intensity she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hank… I need to tell you something. " _Sure , good as time as any to let him know what I'm really doing here._ He moved back and she grabbed his hand, running her thumb over the knuckles. "First of all" she pulled out her badge from her bag and handed it to him.

"Special Investigator? You were promoted?" Hank pulled her close, kissing her temple. "You deserve it sweetheart."

She grinned "Thanks. I sort of outrank you now, but we'll keep that our secret. " She winked at him. "Secondly, I know CPD has always had the rule if you get injured in the line of duty you get to choose your next assignment right?"

Hank nodded, not sure where this was leading.

"Well," Kat continued "My agency has the same rule. And I was injured on my last assignment , so… I thought maybe I could come work for you in Intelligence full time?"

It took Hank a minute to digest and understand what she has just said. "Injured?" his first reaction was anger . "Where?"

She pointed to her lower abdomen. "I am perfectly fine now, but it was a rough few months."

"How?" his tone was short and to the point.

"Bad intel, I was supposed to be going somewhere that was abandoned , it turned out it wasn't. The person we were tracking was there and I was injured." They were getting off track "That isn't the point , the point is that I have a say in where I'm stationed next, and I would love nothing more than to be back home in Chicago. But only if you're okay with it, I didn't want to –"

She was cut off again by Hank's mouth on hers, desperately seeking her tongue with his. When they broke apart to breathe he grabbed her hand , standing up and pulling her with him. "Katie I would love to have you here… in Chicago , in Intelligence… in my bed." He said the last part low and with a rasp to his voice.

It affected Kat immediately. She felt the stab of desire low in her belly, and the heat spreading all over. She knew she must be flush, her cheeks felt like you could cook on them. "Hank, you should probably ask your team right ? At least about the second part…" she glanced up at him , her blue eyes flashing, causing him to groan.

"Bed. Now. " he growled at her, pulling her towards the bedroom.

Molly's

Antonio was three beers in when Adam, Jay, Kim and Kevin showed up. They all ordered their drinks, grabbing Antonio and moved to a table in the corner where they could talk.

"No Upton?" Antonio asked, downing his bottle.

"Naw, she had something to do. What's going on Tonio? You look like you could spit nails?" Adam asked him, before waving the waitress down and asking for another beer for his friend.

"Was the road trip that bad?" Jay asked. "I thought you liked Wisconsin?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Antonio grabbed the new bottle set in front of him and took long pull as the team shared looks, but they weren't letting up.

"Antonio, you can talk to us. What's going on? Where's Kat?" Kim asked , looking around and realizing he had been there alone until they showed up.

"Hank's. " he growled the word, and took another pull at the bottle.

The team members realized then what the issue was. Antonio was jealous. Not just jealous, jealous of their boss. And he was on his way to getting drunk which was not a good combination .

"Bro I'm sorry… but… you kind of knew that would happen right? I mean…" Kevin stopped when he received a glare from Antonio and looks from the others telling him to "SHUT UP!"

Antonio sighed hard and loudly. They were right, he shouldn't be feeling like this. It was his own damn fault. He knew they had been together and were going to be together again it was just nice to have her back. The feelings he had for her back in patrol had resurfaced in a major way. Now all he could do was just push them back down and ignore them. He finished the bottle in front of him and got up. "I'm going home guys." He started to walk away when they all called out to him.

"No way man. You aren't driving and you definitely don't need to be alone right now. Sit your ass back down." Jay grabbed his shoulder and steered him back to the table , so Antonio obliged.

At Hanks house the pair had moved to the bedroom. Kat immediately got shy, she hadn't been in this room in quite a few years , and the last time she was, she told Hank those three words he couldn't say back. Hank sensed her unease and sat her down on the bed, then took a spot next to her. "Katie we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, you know that. I would never assume…"

Kat was in shock "Oh Hank no! I never for one second thought you would… I WANT to be here with you. It's just… been awhile is all."

She turned and locked eyes with him, and he could see the blue had shifted to grey. He leaned over and kissed her. Languid kisses at first that turned more heated as time went on. She brought her hands up , running her fingers through his short hair, nails scratching ever so slightly . The action caused Hank to growl low in his throat, and Kat felt her desire turn to high. She broke the kiss and stood up, unbuttoning her shirt slowly, while staring into Hanks eyes. She could see her movements were affecting him greatly, the flash across his eyes, the tightening of his pants… she enjoyed knowing she could still affect him this way. When she had undone all the buttons she slowly removed it, and let the shirt flutter to the ground behind her, exposing her pale skin and the contrasting bright red mark Hank had made on her collarbone the night before. Seeing it again made Hank smile. He pulled her close, arms wrapped around her waist, hands on her ass. He started kissing her stomach, hip bones, rib area anything that was accessible to him. He reached up and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside before pulling her down and flipping her over so she lay on the bed in one motion. It caused Kat to yelp and giggle at the shock but that giggle turned to moans when Hank kissed his way down her sternum, before moving to either side. He pinched one nipple gently while lapping at the other, then bringing it into his mouth and sucking. He could hear her breathing start to quicken, his hand pulling at her nipple before running down the plain of her stomach and resting on her pubic bone. He could feel the heat coming off her and knew without a doubt she was ready.

She was a sight she was sure of it. Her hair messy, face flushed. She could feel how wet he had made her, her inner monologue working overtime in her head about all the things she was going to do with him, to him… "You're overdressed." She managed to get out and heard him chuckle. Hank got up, removing his shirt, and pants in record time. Kat went to stand too so she could remove her pants but Hank stopped her.

"I'll do that." Just those three words reduced her to ash as she felt her insides burst into flames. She nodded, biting her bottom lip and moving back on the bed towards the headboard. When she was laying on the pillows Hank hovered over her, hand on the button of her jeans. "Raise up Katie." She did it immediately, raising her hips towards him as he hooked his fingers in the loops of her jeans and pulled down, til they were off completely. When he threw them off somewhere in the room, he made his way back up her body with his lips, starting the ascent from her feet, to her shins, knees, thighs and then her center. She gasped as he buried his nose in between her legs, and flushed when she heard him murmur "I've missed your smell." Her panties were discarded shortly after and she was laying there, exposed completely with Hank staring appreciatively at her. She started to get nervous, and tried to cover herself before Hank growled at her to stop. "You're beautiful, and I want to see you." He removed his boxers and lowered himself on to her gently. "You tell me if it's too much, you understand me?"

Kat nodded rapidly, her hands gripping the sheets at her sides. She felt like she could combust at any moment due to the intensity of his stare. He leaned down and kissed her, this time not slow and not gentle. This was full of want and need. She felt his tongue push past her teeth, fighting with hers for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades which caused him to groan loudly into her mouth. He moved and she felt the push of him against her. Kat could feel how conflicted he was, between ravishing her fast and hard, or slow and sweetly. She made the decision for him when she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him, hooking her feet together and raising herself up against him. "Take me." Was all she got out before he pushed himself up inside her, causing her to gasp even though she was ready for it. The act was fast, they had been dancing around this for the last two days and both were ready for a release.

Hank broke the embrace and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, blonde hair spilled around her , lips red and swollen from their kisses. Her body arched towards him, she couldn't get enough . They picked up speed and he knew she was close , her eyes flashed a dark grey and she dug her nails in deeper to his shoulders. Her words came out in staccato like she had no air left. "Make. Me. COME." It was what finished Hank off completely. He reached down with one hand between their bodies and ran his thumb over her clit, causing her to tip over the edge and they finished together. When they came down off their high, the only sound evident was their heavy breathing, Hank rolled off Kat and laid next to her, his fingers running over her skin. He saw the goosebumps his touch brought to the surface , and it made him smile. When he ran his hand lower he felt it. The scar, pink and wrinkled from where she has been injured down low and to the left. It was a good 3 inches long, a knife wound. He had been too preoccupied before, and missed it.

Kat knew when he had felt and seen it, she felt his whole body tense. She placed her hand over his, and turned her face to look into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened." As He lifted a blanket over them and tucked it in around her.

"Wrong place, wrong time."

Hank glared at her. "Tell me what you can. " He knew her assignments were more need to know and he wasn't on the list, but be damned if he wasn't curious.

"Nothing really to tell. I walked into a place I was told was unoccupied , turns out it wasn't . Man came at me with a knife, stabbed me and left me to die . " She shuddered as she thought back to that day, thinking she would never see him or her friends again. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, waiting for her to continue. "It was the case I was talking about before . The one that this one reminded me of."

"Cartel member did this?"

"Yes." Her answer was short, she couldn't say much else without giving away details of the case.

"Did they catch the bastard?" Hank was angry she was ever in harm's way, and Kat could feel it.

"Unfortunately no, not the actual assailant." Kat knew he would be pissed but she didn't want to lie to the man. And pissed he was. He pulled away from her, getting out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Hank, what are you doing? This happened years ago, there's nothing you can do about it now. Please, come back to bed."

Hank stopped and took a breath. She was right of course, it was years prior and in another country so he couldn't do anything about it, but that was the problem. She had been hurt, and he hadn't been there to help her. Maybe if he had told her how he felt all those years ago, she would have been with him here in Chicago , not chasing a cartel member across the world. He came and sat back down next to her, clothed with fire in his eyes. "Katie…"

She knew what he was going to say. Pressing her lips to his in an effort to stop him, she made him pause. When she pulled away Kat shook her head. "Don't. It was years ago, what happened is in the past. So tell me Sergeant , should I put my transfer papers in or what?" she said smiling.


	8. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 8

A/N: I tried to find out whether Jon Seda's character (Antonio)ever had his middle name mentioned in the show but I couldn't find it. So I made it up :). Also Antonio's going through a bit of a crisis here… but I'm sure he will be okay ;)

Chapter 8

Kat woke from a dead sleep and groaned when she heard the buzzing of a phone. "Make it stop. " she whined and she heard Hank chuckle. Kat had never been a morning person, but considering their activities the night before she was beyond tired. He kissed her temple before rolling over and answering.

"Voight." He paused before continuing. "We'll be there in 30." He hung up and rolled back over towards Kat. "We have to go."

Kat could feel herself pouting but knew if someone was calling this early it had to be about a crime scene. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before focusing on Hanks and nodding. Before she could move he leaned down and kissed her slowly, re-fanning the flame that had died down since earlier. "I like waking up with you here." He told her, and she could see the spark behind his eyes. The fact was she liked it too, but her clothes were at Antonio's.

"Antonio!" she sat straight up in bed. "I forgot to tell him I wasn't going to be home. Shit he's probably mad at me." She leapt out of bed and pulled on her scattered items of clothing. Hank chose to ignore what she said, going to his closet and when he came back he handed her a shirt. She took it, running her fingers over the silk she recognized it immediately, looking up into his eyes.

"You left it the last time you were here. I've had it in my closet since." He looked so sad at the memory Kat couldn't help but bring her hands up to his face and kiss him softly.

"Thank you. Could you imagine the field day your team would have if I came to a crime scene in the same clothes as yesterday? " She grinned at him and put on the shirt, as he got dressed. Retreating to the bathroom they both cleaned up and made their way downstairs. Kat grabbed her purse and notepad while Hank got his gun out of the lockbox he kept it in and they took off.

XXxX

Antonio's head felt like it was in a vice. He could hear someone pounding on his door, or at least he thought they were. _Maybe that was just the pounding in my head?_ Then he heard voices yelling _okay so it's coming from outside._ He got up slowly and made his way to the front door, opening it to find Burgess and Ruzek standing on the front porch of his house, and they looked frustrated. "Do you know what time it is?" he groaned at them, leaving the door open as he trudged back into his house with the intent of going back to bed.

"Yeah sorry Antonio but we caught a crime scene. I've been calling for a good 30 minutes." Kim was holding a to go cup of coffee out to him.

Antonio looked at her and then at Adam, as if to verify the information she said and Adam nodded . "Yeah man you've got to get dressed." Antonio looked down at himself and realized he had been so drunk when they brought him home he had passed out in the same clothes he was wearing the night before.

"Okay, give me 10 minutes." He began to walk off ignoring the cup Kim had in her hand for the time being. As he started towards the bedroom he heard Kim yell at him. "Get a shower you smell like a brewery!" he cursed quietly and went to the bathroom.

When he was finished and dressed he came back to find the cup of coffee sitting on his table and Kim and Adam in a heated argument. He heard the words "Why didn't you tell me?" come out of Kim's mouth before they both clammed up when he walked in.

"Everything okay?" Antonio asked , grabbing the coffee and taking a sip.

The two nodded together. "You ready?" Adam asked and the three left.

Xxx xxx

When the trio pulled up to the crime scene, the rest of the team members were already there including Hank and Kat. Antonio felt a stabbing sensation in his stomach when he saw the two of them together, it just solidified his assumption of what they had done the night before. He grabbed the Advil that Kim handed him, taking them with a swallow of coffee before getting out to face his nightmare. He took a deep breath and walked towards the group. "What have we got?"

Kat looked up upon hearing his voice and her heart sank. He was definitely hungover, maybe even still drunk. His eyes had dark circles under them, like he hadn't slept in a week. She shook her head hoping it didn't have to do with her and Hank and grabbed her friends hand pulling him away before Hank could see him. "Tony what the hell? Are you drunk??"

Antonio jerked his hand away from her, leaving Kat stunned. "No, I went out last night and drank a little, I'm fine. What do you care??" his tone cut Kat to the quick.

"Antonio Ramone Dawson that's not fair. You and I have been friends for a long time, you've never spoken to me like this! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kat stood in his face, the two glaring at each other and they didn't notice when Jay walked up.

"You guys might want to do this later, Hank is staring you down and we have a crime scene to work." He looked at Kat with sympathetic eyes, and she turned pink but nodded, turning on her heel and walking off. "Antonio , don't screw your friendship up over this. Talk to her, just do it later." Jay clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked off in the same direction as Kat.

Antonio rubbed his hand over his face. _Damn it he's right._ Antonio had been the one that brought Jay in to Intelligence, vouched for him with Voight, and watched over him for a number of years … now Jay was the one doing the watching. Antonio took another swallow of coffee in an attempt to sober up more and joined the group.

"Same scene as the previous two murders. Body is inside. Katie, check it, see if we match on the COD. Ruzek grab pod and camera footage. Antonio speak to the neighbors. Katie has a list of names for the construction crew and foreman, I want the rest of you all to split the list and run every single one of them for priors, the works. Hell run their family members, we need to come up with a connection, and we need to come up with it NOW." Hank barked out orders to the team, emphasizing the last word.

"I'll send the list to each of your phones." Kat pulled out her phone and saw she had missed phone calls from Antonio earlier in the evening . She looked over at him but he had already walked away to start interviewing the neighbors, so she told herself to listen to the message later. She forwarded the list of crew names to all the team and they took off to the district to start pulling details on each one. Kat slipped her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her notebook and headed inside. Making note that the room again was the exact same as the previous crime scenes, she pulled on a pair of gloves, nodding to the ME who stepped aside for her to check the body and kneeled down to start her exam.

 _Bruising on the hands and knuckles, defensive wounds on the lower arms… blunt force trauma to the back of the head, same as previous victims._ She leaned in and again caught the whiff of gun powder. _Victim was shot close range execution style, most likely with a small caliber gun. The wound to the back of the head was to mask the gunshot._ She was so focused on writing and examining the body she didn't hear the two men walk up next to her until Hank spoke.

"Katie. "

Kat jumped a foot, almost falling over before Adam grabbed her upper arm and helped her up. "Thanks Adam." She smiled at him, blushing at her clumsiness. "So same as the other victims, gunshot wound to the back of the head, masked by the blunt force trauma. This one has extensive bruising on the hands and knuckles, and defensive wounds on his lower arms. It looks like he may have put up a fight before they killed him."

"Make sure they take samples and get this body back to the lab." Hank directed the ME, who nodded and waved in the forensics team to do their work. The trio stepped back out of the way for them to work.

"Do we have an ID?" Kat asked , and Ruzek answered her.

"John Malone, 45, lives alone…" he started and Kat cut him off.

"Let me guess, no family?" she squinched her eyes shut tight and pinched the bridge of her nose like she was trying to ward off a headache. "This can't be a coincidence . Either of you find it weird that there are three 45 year old men that all live in the same 2 block sub division, all without families and all live alone ?"

Hank and Adam shared a look before Hank answered. "Why don't you and Ruzek go back to the district and help pull backgrounds on the list of construction employees."

Kat shook her head "There's something else going on here Hank…"

Hank led her by the elbow away from Adam before talking softly to her "Katie, don't let this get into your head. We will figure it out, I know we will." He ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I'll meet you at the district , I need to finish up here."

Kat nodded. She saw Antonio come in out of the corner of her eye and it dawned on her that he and Hank would be left alone at the crime scene together. "I can stay…"

"No. I want you and Ruzek to go, now." He was short and to the point, and Kat knew when he was like that there was no changing his mind so she just nodded and walked away, Adam trailing behind her.

They drove to the district in silence . Kat stared out the window , watching the trees and houses race by as Adam drove them. She remembered she needed to listen to the voice message Antonio has left her so she pulled out her phone and put it on speaker, and Antonio's very drunk voice filled the car.

 _Kitty, I really wish you were here. I had fun today, it was like you never left. We make a good team, don't we? I really wish you were here… did I say that? I do… I hate that you're with Voight. You should be here with me… Kitty why aren't you here ??_ Kat's face burned bright red as she hit disconnect so the drunken rambling would stop.

Adam shook his head , Antonio must have walked away from them to make the call and they hadn't noticed. He stole a glance at Kat and saw her bright red cheeks. "Hey, listen… He was drunk…" as if that made it better. Kat just glared at him without saying a word. "Sorry. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Why did he call me Kitty?"

Adam laughed "Actually, yeah."

"Because my nick name is Kat… kitty cat… Trudy is the one that usually calls me it , Antonio only does it when… well, inebriated. " Kat rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the message she had just listened to.

"Ah. That makes sense." Adam was never one to be okay with a silent car so he just kept talking. "I never had a nickname. Everyone just calls me by my actual name , or Ruzek… oh wait no Al used to call me kid… I almost forgot about that. "

Kat had to smile. Al had a nickname for her too, although no one would ever hear it. "You miss him…" she didn't ask, she just made the statement .

Adam nodded "Yeah, a lot. He taught me how to be a great cop." They drove in silence for a minute before he piped up again "Have you been to the grave site yet since you've been back?"

Kat wasn't expecting that question. "No not yet." Since she got back to Chicago she had been going non stop and hadn't had a second to get away. "I was thinking maybe this weekend? If we get a moment of down time."

"I'll be happy to take you- if you want. I haven't been since the funeral and, I need to." His voice was sad, so Kat immediately agreed.

"Of course. I would like that a lot , thank you Adam." She patted him on the arm and they shared a look before he watched the road again.

At the crime scene Antonio finished up talking to the neighbors and advised patrol to continue their interviews and canvas the neighborhood. He saw his boss's blacked out vehicle as the only one from Intelligence left at the scene, and knew he was in trouble. As he walked over to the vehicle he saw Hank leaning against it, arms crossed. "Sarge I finished my interviews and have patrol going over everything with the neighbors…" he trailed off when Hank pointed to the passenger side of the car.

"Get in, we need to talk."


	9. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 9

A/N: seriously thank you so much for my reviews!!!

Chapter 9

The team members were all in the bull pen when Adam and Kat showed up. Kat immediately sat down at the spare desk and started to go through her notes of all three crime scenes.

 _Peter March 45 shot small caliber then bludgeoned. Tortured. Thomas Gentry 45 shot small caliber then bludgeoned. Both clean no gang affiliations, but a gang member was seen on video at the house of the first murder.. Second murder gun shot seen in video. John Malone 45 same as previous cods. Defensive wounds on his hands and arms . No family for any of the victims._ "Hey did we get anything back on the video of the second murder?" she posed the question out loud for the group but aimed it at Ruzek.

"Oh, yeah. The cleaned up video shows the flash at 2 am, and the time of death came back on that murder as anywhere from 1 to 4 am." He pulled up the video on his tablet and set it down in front of her so she could watch.

"And you didn't see anyone leave or enter the house? At all?"

"I watched starting at 10 pm the night before, and I didn't see anyone enter or exit the premises by the front or back door except the victim."

Kat slammed her hands down on the desk causing the entire bullpen to look at her. "This is a human being that is committing these murders, not a ghost , yet we can't find a single shred of evidence as to who they are or why they are happening? What the hell?! How are they disappearing??" she shoved the chair away from the desk and stormed off.

The Intelligence members lobbied whether to go after her or not and decided it was better if she was left alone for a bit. As they continued to work and pull backgrounds on the latest victim and the construction crew Antonio and Hank showed back up. The tension in the room was thick and both men knew something had happened while they were gone.

"Where's Kat?" Antonio asked looking around the room.

"She went to blow off some steam. " Jay pointed in the direction she had last disappeared to. Hank and Antonio shared a look and Antonio went to find her.

Kat was in the garage, beating the hell out of the punching bag that Antonio had installed after a particularly bad case for the team to use whenever they needed it. She didn't have gloves on nor had she wrapped her hands, she was just hitting it bare knuckled. Antonio could hear her stream of obscenities coming out of her mouth before he ever stepped into the room. As he approached he made sure she knew he was there, he didn't want her turning on him. "Hey…"

Kat turned and glared at him. "Can I help you Detective?" she turned back and punched the bag again.

Antonio could see her hands were going to bruise, there were red marks already forming on them. "Kat, stop. I taught you better than this, you're hurting yourself. " he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the bag. "Your hands are going to bruise if we don't get ice on them."

She jerked away from him. "I don't care. Let them." She moved back towards the bag but turned back to him instead . "Why Antonio, just tell me, why? Why did you treat me like shit? Why the drunken voicemail? You never call me Kitty… what was that about?"

Antonio looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I was jealous…" he started softly.

Kat sighed, she was afraid that was the case. "Go on."

He took a deep sigh and continued. "Kat I've loved you since patrol. We used to have so much fun together, hanging out , going undercover. We clicked… and when I saw you again , all those feelings just resurfaced. Before, I never said how I felt because of Laura. Now?" he crossed over to her, looking into her bright blue eyes "I felt like maybe it was the right time. And I went about it completely wrong I know. I was an ass, and I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back and wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks with his thumbs. "Can you forgive me?"

Kat sniffed and nodded. "Tony I love you too, but you should know… Hank and I…."

He held up his hand "I already know." He wrapped his arms around her, relieved to have gotten it all out. He smiled when he felt hers follow suit. "I really am sorry Kat. I would love for you to stay with me while you're here , but I understand if you don't want to." He kissed the top of her head and they stood there for a second before breaking apart.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt…" Adams voice broke the silence, they hadn't even seen him come in. "We got the backgrounds back on all our construction crew and the latest vic if you wanted to join?"

The two looked at each other smiling and nodded , following Adam back upstairs. First stop Antonio made was the break room for ice and a towel ignoring Kat's protests . Then they sat down and listened to the team going over everything while Antonio iced her knuckles.

"Okay so Vic 1- Peter March 45 shot small caliber then bludgeoned. Tortured. No family , lived alone. Vic 2- Thomas Gentry 45 shot small caliber then bludgeoned. No family, lived alone. Vic 3- John Malone… this one was brutal. He had defensive wounds, he fought back before being shot and bludgeoned. ME is still working on the TOD, and like our other two victims had no family to speak of and lived alone." Jay handed out papers to each person and tacked the picture of the third victim up on the board.

"The blueprints , the ones the building department were sending to us. Did we ever get them?" Kat asked, sitting back in her chair, wheels turning . _What if the first two murders were just to throw us off track for this one, the more violent one. But why would they have tortured the first victim ?_

"Right here." Ruzek walked over and showed her on his tablet. She flipped through the documents, waiting for something to click. Then she saw it, spots in each house that appeared to be dead space... perfect for "A safe!" She could have smacked herself on the forehead for not catching it sooner. "We need to go back and check each crime scene, these were robberies!"

"I've got background on the construction crew." Ruzek announced. A group of 10 along with the foreman , he ran through them pretty quickly, most were clean with no warrants or past trouble. That was until he got to the foreman, Malcolm White. "White is a ghost, no pun intended. " as he grinned at Kat referring to her earlier comment who smiled back. "He has no records going back past 2 years ago. Social pulls up a completely different name, Brad Waters, deceased around the same time our friend Malcolm showed up."

The group looked at each other completely confused. "So we have a possible robbery and murder suspect that might have also committed identify theft? " Hank mused. "Split up between the crime scenes and search for the safes, then report back here. I want to know exactly what we are grabbing this guy up for before we make a move."

Before they left Hank pulled Kat aside, raising his eyebrows at her hands and she just shrugged. "I'm fine, they'll heal." Hank couldn't help but grab her hands and raise them to his lips, ghosting them over the injured knuckles, then sharing a look with Antonio.

The team split into 3 groups- Jay and Hailey taking the first house, Kevin, Kim and Adam taking the second, and Antonio and Kat taking the third . They all had copies of the blue prints on their phones, so the searched the houses until they found what they were looking for. The two groups took photos of their finds, a space in the victims bedrooms that were built into the wall, almost like an extra closet. Instead they were floor to ceiling safes, like the size of a gun safe. Since the victims had no family there was no way to know what was missing from them. The team met up outside the third victims house to go over their findings, waiting for Antonio and Kat who were still inside.

Kat was reviewing the blue prints of the house they were searching, and along with the space in the bed room she found something else strange in the hallway. "Hey Tony, this wall shouldn't be here. It shows it's open back here…" she pushed around until the panel moved, revealing a staircase.

"Guys we found something ,you might want to come in." Antonio called over the radio, and they were joined by the remaining team members shortly with guns drawn. They descended the stairs to find an alternative route out of the house through a side panel invisible to the outside unless you knew what to look for.

"This is how they were getting in and out with no one seeing!" Ruzek exclaimed "The sides of the houses aren't covered by any camera. They could have gotten in and out undetected at any time of day."

The team had called Hank at the precinct to let him know what they had found.

"Okay so we need to check the rest of the blue prints , and pull in all the remaining neighbors. See if they all have these extra rooms and exits…" Hank ordered and the team went their separate ways, knocking on neighbors doors and pulling them out of their sleep.

By the time they had rousted all the neighbors and gone through statements it was almost noon. The team was dragging , and ready for a break. Hank ordered them to take a mandatory hour off before returning to the precinct to compare notes, so they split up and went to eat. Kat and Antonio decided to grab coffee at a local diner, where they could sit and sort things out without the rest of Intelligence butting their noses in.

"Hey Sugars, what can I get you?" A sweet woman with a southern accent saddled up to their table when they sat down , and the pair shared a smile.

"Coffee please." Kat and Antonio asked at the same time, causing the waitress to grin.

"Well aren't you two in sync? How cute! Now I know you aren't coming into my diner just to have coffee. Tell you what, I'm going to grab you a piece of my deep dish blueberry bacon pie." And she was off before they could react.

"Well that should be interesting…" Kat giggled. Antonio's heart swelled, he adored hearing that noise come out of her mouth. He remembered the day he first heard it.

 _Flashback_

 _Antonio Dawson was fresh out of the academy, ready and eager to start patrol duty. He was assigned a spirited lady, Trudy Platt, as his partner. And for the first 6 months the job was everything to him. He worked hard, and was becoming a shining star on patrol. Then one day he came to the precinct to report for duty and he saw her. A tiny thing, 5'5 maybe? She couldn't have been more than a buck 20 if that… she had pale skin, almost ivory, and her hair was blonde, the color of corn silk. She had it pulled back in a tight pony tail that swished when she walked, and when she breezed past him he could smell apples. He grabbed Trudy by the arm "Platt, who is that?"_

 _His partner wasn't one to get into gossip, she hated it actually but she liked her partner so she indulged him. "Her name is Katherin, she just got out of the academy, and is being assigned to patrol here. Hey, how's Laura doing?" she looked at him with a glaring look and Antonio just ignored her._

 _"Katherin…" he said it quietly, just saying her name was enough for him at the moment. A few weeks later Trudy was shot, and Antonio needed a new partner while she recovered. The fates intervened and assigned Katherin to him . To be hospitable he invited her over to dinner one night with his family, his wife Laura and their daughter Eva, so his two lives could have some coexistence._

 _Kat stood outside Antonio's door, debating on whether to knock or not. She had been partnered with him for a few weeks, watched as he broke the jaw of a suspect in his previous partners shooting , and now was at his house for dinner. She had enjoyed their time together, he was a good cop and she knew he was going to go places in his job, but she also was developing feelings for him, and she knew that needed to stop. So she knocked, and waited._

 _The front door opened and Kat looked down to find a little girl peeking out from behind it. "Well, hello there. And who are you beautiful girl?"_

 _"Eva. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

 _Kat giggled "Well, technically I'm not a stranger. I'm Katherin, your dad's partner at work." She could hear footsteps approaching and smiled when she saw Antonio standing there._

 _"Hey, sorry about that. She knows she isn't supposed to open the door but she gets excited for company. Come on in." He stepped aside and let her in. "Let me take your coat. "_

 _She slipped it off and handed it too him as she stepped inside . "Oh no worries, Miss Eva and I were just getting acquainted. " She smiled at the child who grinned and ran off, causing Kat to giggle again._

 _Antonio's heart leapt to his throat. "Holy shit, that sound…" he thought before shutting the door and hanging up her coat. "Come on" he motioned to her "I'll introduce you to my wife."_

 _As they made their way to the kitchen Kat took a deep breath in and sighed. "Wow, that smells amazing whatever it is!"_

 _"Thank you, that's the pie I'm making for dessert. You must be Katherin." A mid height dark haired woman came around from the stove to greet her. "I'm Laura, Antonio's wife. It's so nice to have you in our home." She stuck out her hand and Kat immediately shook it._

 _"Please, call me Kat. Thank you so much for the invitation! I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Tony."_

 _The trio talked and laughed for hours, and started a friendship that would last through the years._

 _End flashback_

Antonio was shook out of his thoughts when the waitress came back with their coffee and the pie. "Here you go darlings, enjoy!" One piece of pie, two forks.

Kat laughed and grabbed a fork "I get the last bite!" calling dibs knowing they always fought for it, before taking the first bite. As it hit her tongue she let out a moan, and clapped her hand over her mouth when Antonio started laughing at her.

"That good huh?" he followed with his own bite, and almost made the same noise.

"I haven't eaten today, but yes, this pie is delicious!" Kat waved the waitress down and asked for a second slice knowing they would eat both fairly quickly.

After the initial shock of how good it was, the two settled in to their conversation. "Did Hank tell you why I'm here?" Kat asked after taking a sip of coffee.

Antonio nodded. "He said you're looking to relocate to Chicago… that you were injured in your last assignment and you were going to ask to come home." He gave her a look she couldn't quite read. "Was it… are you okay?"

 _He does care. He's worried about me, even now._ "I'm not going to lie, it sucked. Being stabbed and left for dead isn't something I suggest to people, but I got through it."

"Where was it? I mean I kinda saw most of you the other night when you were changing, and I didn't see any scars." he grinned at her.

Kat laughed. "You wouldn't have. It was down below my… my lower abdomen, left side." Her face tinged pink. "Anyway, are you okay with it?" He gave her a look like he didn't understand. "Are you okay with me coming back here? Being in Intelligence? "

"Why wouldn't I be? Because of Voight? Kat I was jealous yeah, but I would never stand in your way of living your dream. You deserve this." He grabbed her hands across the table and squeezed gently, avoiding injuring her knuckles more.

They finished both pieces and their coffee and had enough time to beg the waitress for the recipe (unsuccessfully) before riding back to the district.


	10. Right Hand (Wo)Man Chapter 10

A/N: Hey friends !! So sorry for leaving you hanging like that – I kinda got into a different genre of fan fic and started a story over there … so I haven't been updating this one and I apologize. I also had a job interview and am starting a new one tomorrow ! (Yay me). Annnd I've kind of had a block happening on this story… sorry this is a short one!!

Chapter 10

Back at the station Hank was mulling over the situation he found himself in. He had a talk with Antonio, not that he should have needed to, but he knew it would make Kat feel better. Then there was Kat… she wanted to come back to Chicago, to be placed in Intelligence. Was that the right spot for her ? _Yes. She's a hell of a cop, she belongs here._ But what would they mean for them? Hank had always had the "No dating in my unit" rule , until Erin decided to disregard it and fell in love with her partner Jay. That ended messy, but only because Hank practically forced her to leave after the Bingham incident. Then there was Burgess and Ruzek. Good Lord those two were drama magnets, but both were really good police. Burgess had proven herself over and over again, and been injured more times than he could count. In fact she had gotten shot before ever even being placed in their unit, even before Hank had been, so she deserved to be there. Ruzek… Hank glanced at the picture sitting on his desk of Al and himself… _He's a good kid Al. He just misses you… We all do._ Now he was dating Upton, although Hank wasn't supposed to know. _When will they realize I know everything that happens in my unit?_ He didn't know how long that would last, but as long as it didn't interfere with work he figured he would just let it be. Now this thing with Antonio.. Hank knew Kat and Antonio went back a long time, from when they were in the academy and patrol… but he hadn't realized the depth of their fondness for each other until they were at the crime scene earlier and Antonio treated Kat the way he did. Even from a distance he could see the hurt that had flashed across her face, and yearned to make it better for her. Hence the car ride and chat, telling Antonio, a man he had introduced to in a very "interesting" manner and who he had known for years, that in no uncertain terms that he loved Kat, and planned on being with her for as long as she would have him. If he had a problem with it, he needed to come out and say it, because he didn't want to lose his second in command over pettiness and resentment. Antonio had let him know he was jealous, that he loved Kat for many years and never really stopped. Hank was surprised to hear him say it out loud, but proud of him at the same time. Antonio promised to talk to Kat, smooth things over with her and that there would be no other outbursts or problems on his end. He needed to talk to Kat as soon as possible and see where she was on this whole ordeal, so that they could move forward.

The bull pen was quiet when Kat and Antonio walked in, they were the first to arrive. Kat headed straight for Hanks office, shooting a look at Antonio who nodded and sat down at his desk, going over the files from the case. She leaned in the doorway, taking in the sight of him. He sat at his desk, staring at a picture. She's figured it was one of him and Al, by the look on his face. As she slipped in and shut the door Hank looked up, smiling as he saw her. "Break went well?"

Kat nodded, grinning . "We had the best pie I've ever put in my mouth. Seriously Hank, it was like heaven."

Hank squinted his eyes at her "Only pie? Katie you should have eaten something more than that." He got up and stood in front of her, eyeing her up and down, causing her to blush.

"I'm fine Hank. You can take me out for a big dinner, how about that?" she smiled and leaned up to give him kiss on the cheek. As she did she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her towards him, turning his head to capture her lips with his.

"Done" he said when they broke apart. "You and Antonio okay?" he wondered if Antonio had let her know what their talk had entailed.

"We're good. He told me how he felt, how he's felt since we were in Patrol… I love him Hank, I won't lie about that." She could feel him tensing. "But" she went on quickly "It's not the same as I feel about you. I know if I get transferred to Intelligence us being together could be tricky… but I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done. Are you?" she looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling, and Hank knew exactly what he needed , no, wanted to tell her.

"Katie I love you. I loved you 7 years ago I just couldn't say it out loud, and for that I'm truly sorry." He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Forgive me?"

Kat placed her hands on his face and guided his lips to hers. "Already done." She whispered before kissing him softly.

They enjoyed their quiet moment together before someone knocked on the door , causing them to break apart as Kat opened the door.

"Hey Boss, sorry to interrupt ." Ruzek stood shyly smiling at Kat "But the gangs all back. Figured you would want an update." Hank nodded and the three moved to the bullpen before Kat stopped them.

"Actually give us one second Adam." She turned and shut the door with Hank giving her a questioning look. "I forgot to tell you, he asked if I wanted to go to the cemetery tomorrow, pay my respects to Al. I wanted to see if you would like to join?"

Hank smiled, thinking about it for a second before replying. "No, thank you for the offer though. I think you going with the kid will be good. He misses Al, more than he lets on, you can help him with that." He leaned down and kissed her gently, his heart full. "He really is a good kid. I know I give him a hard time and all, but he's a great cop. I trust him implicitly. So…you want me to tell them your news before we get started?"

It was Kats turn to look at him questioningly. "News?"

Hank chuckled "About your transfer." He said, causing Kats face to burst into a wide grin.

"You mean it? You approve ?" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When they broke apart she had tears in her eyes. "Yes we can tell them. But, do we also tell them about…" she made a motion with her finger indicating she was talking about the two of them.

"No. Not yet. Not that they haven't figured it out , I mean we see talking about Chicago's finest police." He smirked "but let's just keep it between us for now okay?" he knew that might hurt her feelings a bit, but if it did she took it in stride, nodding and turning to open the door and finally walk out into the bullpen. "Listen up! Shockingly enough, you all haven't scared Katie off … She's decided she would like to transfer to Intelligence full time."

She grinned wide "Yes, I look forward to working with you all for the foreseeable future!" she squealed as she got picked up and twirled around by Antonio, and then received hugs from each of the team members.

Adam came to her last. "Darlin that's great. I'm glad you'll be staying." He leaned down and gave her a tight squeeze. "Maybe we can make the cemetery visit a regular thing?"

Kat nodded "I would really like that Adam." They smiled at each other as the rest of the team chattered on. "Oh Kevin, I heard you're the guy to come to for hook ups on stuff?"

Atwater nodded as the team laughed . "You got it girl. Whatcha need?"

"Well, a place to live and a vehicle would be the top two priorities. " She glanced at Antonio who looked sad for a second but it quickly disappeared.

"Consider it done."

"Drinks at Molly's tonight to celebrate?" Jay announced.

"Yes, definitely!" Kat responded and then they got down to business.

"So Malcolm White." Adam started as he stuck up the man's photo to the board. "As previously stated the man has no history before two years ago. The man whose social he's using? Went missing around the same time, and found deceased a few days later. " He stuck another photo on the board of the missing man, and they definitely weren't the same person. "So I did some digging on the murder… you'll never believe what I found." He didn't wait for a response before he tacked a picture of the victims body to the board. "Gun shot wound to the back of the head, masked by blunt force trauma. Only difference from our scenes he wasn't killed at his home. It took the police a few days to find his body, and by that time the trail for his killer went cold."

The team glanced at each other, unsure where to go from there.


End file.
